This invention relates generally to generators, and in particular, to an air flow arrangement for facilitating the cooling of the components of a stand-by electric generator.
As is known, stand-by electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. The stand-by electric generator utilizes a driving engine directly coupled to a generator or alternator through a common shaft. Upon actuation of the engine, the crankshaft thereof rotates the common shaft so as to drive the alternator, which in turn, generates electricity. The engine and the alternator are housed in an enclosure having louvers in the walls thereof A fan is coupled to the crankshaft of the engine so as to rotate during operation of the engine. The rotating fan draws air into the enclosure through the louvers in the walls thereof and blows air over the components of the stand-by electrical generator, including the engine, the alternator, and the radiator for the engine. In such manner, it is intended that the air passing over the components of the stand-by electrical generator have a cooling effect on such components during their operation in order to maintain the temperature of the components below the breakdown temperatures thereof.
While functional for its intended purpose, the air flow arrangement of prior stand-by electrical generators merely recirculates the air drawn into the enclosure and fails to provide an adequate arrangement for the air to be purged from the enclosure after a heat exchange is effectuated between the air and the components. As such, the cooling effect on the components of the stand-by electrical generator by the ambient air drawn into the enclosure is somewhat limited. In other words, the components of the stand-by electrical generator often operate at higher than desired temperatures. This, in turn, may reduce the overall efficiency of the stand-by electrical generator and may cause premature failure of the components thereof. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an air flow arrangement for a stand-by electrical generator which provides additional cooling for the components thereof during operation.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for a stand-by electrical generator which improves the operating efficiency of the same.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for a stand-by electrical generator which facilitates greater cooling of the components of the generator within an enclosure than that of prior art air flow arrangements.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for a stand-by electrical generator which is simple and inexpensive to implement.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for a stand-by electrical generator which reduces the noise associated with operation of the same.
In accordance with the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second opposite ends. The enclosure defines a chamber for receiving an engine and an alternator therein. A first air flow generator is positioned within the chamber enclosure for drawing ambient air into the chamber through the first end of the enclosure and for directing a first portion of the air in the chamber across the engine. A second air flow generator is positioned within the chamber of the enclosure for drawing a second portion of air in the chamber over the alternator and for combining the first portion of air directed over the engine and the second portion of air drawn over the alternator.
The second air flow generator urges the combined air from the enclosure through the second end thereof. A muffler may be positioned within the chamber of the enclosure adjacent the second end to dampen the noise generated by the exhaust of the engine. The generator structure may also include an alternator housing within the chamber of the enclosure. The alternator housing has an interior for supporting the alternator therein. A base supports the enclosure of the supporting surface. The base is generally hollow and has an input communicating with the chamber and an output communicating with the interior of the alternator housing so as to define a flow path therethrough for the second portion of air.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an air flow structure is provided for controlling the flow of air through a chamber in an enclosure for a generator. The enclosure has first and second opposite ends and the generator includes an alternator and an engine driving the alternator. The air flow structure includes a first air flow generator positioned within the chamber of the enclosure and for directing a first portion of the air in the chamber across the engine. A second air flow generator is positioned within a chamber of the enclosure and draws a second portion of the air in the chamber over the alternator. The second air flow generator combines the first portion of the air directed over the engine and the second portion of air drawing over the alternator and urges the combined air from the enclosure through the second end thereof.
A muffler may be positioned within the chamber of the enclosure adjacent the second end thereof. The muffler is operatively connected to the engine for quieting the exhaust thereof. An alternator housing is also positioned within the chamber of the enclosure. The alternator housing has an interior for supporting the alternator therein. A base supports the enclosure about a supporting surface. The base is generally hollow and has an input communicating with the chamber and an output communicating with the interior of the alternator housing so as to define a flow path therethrough for the second portion of air.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for controlling the flow of air through a chamber in an enclosure for a generator. The enclosure has first and second opposite ends and the generator includes an alternator and an engine driving the alternator. The method includes the step of drawing air into the chamber of the enclosure through the first end thereof and directing the first portion of the air drawn into the chamber over the engine. A second portion of the air drawn into the chamber is directed over the alternator. Thereafter, the first and second portions of the air are combined and provided as combined air. The combined air is exited from the chamber through the second end of the enclosure.
The method may include the additional steps of providing an alternator housing within the chamber of the enclosure. The alternator housing has an interior for supporting the alternator therein. In addition, the enclosure is supported above the supporting surface by a base. the base is generally hollow and has an input communicating with the chamber in the enclosure and has an output communicating with the interior of the alternator housing. It is contemplated to pass the first portion of air over a muffler prior to exiting the combined air from the second end of the enclosure.